Keep Believin
by sourilove
Summary: She's rich and selfish, he's lost. They don't care about each other. Until, they need each other.
1. Chapter 1

Keep Believin

**So Guys this is my first story ever. I'm French so sorry for the mistakes I'm not bilingue ^^ Be Nice and review. If there is enough reviews I'll continue this one ;-) So tell me!**

Summary of the story.

She's rich and selfish, he's lost. They don't care about each other. Until, they need each other.

PROLOGUE:

Her name is Rachel Barbara Berry, but a lot of persons already know that. At least at McKinley High School everyone does. She's the one who is small, talks a lot for nothing and doesn't have a lot of friends. Mostly she's known because she's rich and she's not afraid of showing it. Thanks to her dads, of course.

She didn't go to a public school only because her dads didn't want her to be too spoilt and also because she had to be more sociable with people who aren't like her. She's stubborn that's why she only stay with a girl, Audrey, her best friend, rich just like her. If she sees someone who is not rich for her, she just disregards him, everyone has a place in this world. There are the poor and the rich not the two of them mixed. It just can't happen. The world is ruled by that. At least, in her world.

One day, she will be in Brodway, she will be famous and will travel in the whole word to sing. Her amazing voice speaks for her, a voice that sings like an angel, melodic and soft at the same time.

So just so you know here's a list which rules her life:

Friends : Audrey

Family : Dad and Daddy

Boyfriend : No time for that kind of things, she never thought about it actually.

Goal : Brodway

She loves her life, she doesn't have any problem. Yes, she's happy. At least, Rachel thinks, she's happy because she doesn't know anything about other people and feelings. It always had been her and her dreams. Rachel doesn't give a damn about others.

Finn ! Wake UP !

Mom, never ever will you wake me up with breakfast in bed ?

Well … Never.

Thank You. I feel really loved right now.

Whenever you want. Now get up you'll be late for school.

It was his routine for 3 years now, waking up, getting dressed for school, taking his car and going to the hell, school, every day.

He could have loved school if there hadn't been all the teachers hating him for not doing his homework, every girls making fun of him because he had a bad look and looked like a homeless and also if he had a friend. A real friend. Not a friend who was a nymphomaniac who lived only to get laid. Yeah. He really could have enjoyed going to school is there hadn't been all of that.

For now, he lives through the motion, he tries not to think too much about his miserable life.

He hadn't always been like that, you know, once he had been happy. Symply he doesn't really know what happiness is like now, not since his father died in a car accident 3 years ago. He's just helpless without him, and doesn't want to try to be happy. He wants to see his model, his mentor, his dad again.

So, people can treat him like a fool he doesn't care anymore, they don't understand what it is when you can't define who you are anymore and you don't believe in you.

There was a time in his life when life was perfect, he had a beautiful cheerleader girlfriend,Quinn, a bunch of friends, Mike, Sam, Karofsky, David… They tried to help him to get over his mourning. But at the end they gave up on him. He was helpless, because he didn't try His life now is that: School, Drum and his mom. Drumming is the only thing he likes to do, he forgot everything when he plays. For a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : Today**

Hey ! Thank You all for the review and the story alert ! There is a lot of pressure on me now but I hope I wont disappoint you, If you see some mistakes or if you're agree to correct me before I post the chapter, send me a message ! And also a BIG thank you to sarasetif for corrected me on this chapter :-)

She has to remember that it's just another day of school. There is nothing to be afraid of. Damn she's Rachel Berry and she is going to be a star.  
>But today she is scared. Like yesterday and every day for the last 2 months.<br>Why? She hadn't told anyone yet and she won't because if she does, it'll be  
>worse. There are these 3 guys from the football team. They hate her and she doesn't<br>even know why.  
>That's not true, she knows why. It's because she's rich and they aren't, so they come and<br>steal things, as simple as that. At the beginning it was okay, no violence, no  
>rude words cause she always give them what they wanted.<br>Then, it's changed.  
>Anyway, today is a big day for Rachel. It's her first audition for West Side Story and<br>she will be performing "On My Own", she loves this song. She consider it her song. She's almost sure that it has been written for her. She likes to believe this!  
>Here is she, in the hallway of McKinley High by her locker when Audrey comes :<br>" Hey Beauty! How are you?  
>_ Hum... Great! Just a little stressed out for this afternoon. You know, the audition, West Side Story.<br>_ Don't worry you're gonna nail it! As always, when you want something, you won't stop until you got it.  
>_ Maybe! We'll see. So I have to go. See you tomorrow.<br>_ Okay..." Audrey was surprise at her friend's reaction but she didn't say anything, she didn't want to bother her, It was Rachel after all.  
>Rachel almost run to her next period to avoid people. She didn't want to see those guys, the smile on their horrible face. She didn't want this life, not anymore. She's constantly scared of where she is, what she does, even what she say. Because if they notice her, it's going to be hell all over again. So she try to be as quiet as possible she only goes to school to study, drives home as fast as she could and then lock herself in her bedroom to avoid people.<br>But, today, it's different, she has to stay later because of the audition.

**

" Hey Man ! What's up?  
>Puck was in a good mood this morning. Finn would have loved to be left alone, and not see other people happiness rubb it in his face while he was far from it.<br>_ Well nothing I'm tired." Finn doesn't' even make a effort to pretend that he is okay.  
>_ How is that? You do nothing all day!<br>_ I do things. Football for example you know where you run a lot and have to be focuse all the time.  
>_ Bro, i know, it was a joke. Lighten up! You could try to laugh sometimes it doesn't hurt, you know.<br>_ Yeah? and laugh about what exactly? The death of my Father? Sorry not really in the mood right now.  
>_ Dude! It's been 3 years! 3 freaking years ! You have to move on! Life's too short. So instead of staying stuck in your misery, you could at least try and live a little. I can't believe I'm saying that to you. Anyway,<br>don't forget practice tonight." Puck left without one more word.  
>Finn stood there by himself. "Like he knows what it's like to lose his father" Finn thought to himself.<p>

After 8 Hours of class, 8 hours of boredom, he finally go to practice. The only thing that makes him forget his routine.  
>While he dressed himself for football in the lockeroom when he hear a scream. A girl screaming, and then nothing, a two minutes scream... so he run next to the field where he thought the scream is from, but he only find two teammates laughing and by themselves.<br>" Man, did you hear that? Finn asked.  
>They jumped as they hear his voice.<br>_ Wow! Man you scared us! What do you mean?  
>_ 2 Minutes ago a girl was screaming! Where is she?<br>_ Man, you really have to stop taking pills! You become paranoid! Answered one of them called Alexis.  
>_ I stopped taking them a while ago! Maybe I misheard, but I'm sure it was … Hum... Anyway See you later guys."<br>He left but he swear to himself that he was not mistaken, he was sure he heard that girl. He can put money on it, it was a girl screaming like she was being hit hard, a damn blood curdling scream, that would give anyone nightmares.

What do you think?

I'm In Love Of Reviews by the way


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you. Really. I love you. So much. Review please I love knowing what you guys think …**

**And also welcome to sarasetif who is now a part of my story.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: The meeting**

He was maybe scared because he looked liked a dead man but he wasn't crazy. He knows what he heard and it was definitely a girl's scream. When he gets home that night, he just couldn't forget it. He was in deep thought that he didn't realize that his mom was talking to him.  
>-Finn, are you listening?... Finn... Hey I'm talking to you…<br>-Huh, what? Sorry Mom, you were saying?  
>-I was asking you, how was school today?<br>-oh yeah, it was good, I guess… the usual.  
>-Are you sure you're alright?<br>-yeah, why wouldn't I be?  
>-I don't know, you seem distracted, well, more than usual.<br>-oh… I'm sorry, I'm just tired I guess, you know, football practice and all.  
>He couldn't tell his mom about that scream, she would say that he is imagining things, and she may take him to a doctor and made him take those pills and he'll be back in square one, which is depression and sadness and loneliness, and that would make his mom even more miserable than she already is, he wouldn't let that happen, so he decided that he wouldn't tell her, not when he's not sure about it, not just yet.<br>-look honey, I know you're still sad that you lost your father, and believe me, I am too, but sweaty, you gotta move on, you're still young, and your whole life ahead of you, please don't waste your time by being sad all the time and angry at everything and everybody.  
>-I have the right to be sad; I have the right to be angry! We were happy mom, he was a good man, and just in a second, he's gone… it's not fair mom!<br>-I know honey, but his time was up, and nothing was going to change that. You have to accept it and move on.  
>-I'm sorry mom, but I can't…<br>With that, he ran into his room and he slammed the door shot behind him.  
>How can she asking him to move on, like forget like nothing had happened! His father is dead for god's sake! How was he supposed to be happy after that? Hell he can't even remember the last time he smiled. Well actually yes he can. It was 4 years ago, 1 week before his dad died: he, his dad and his mom were in the garden for a nice picnic when suddenly; his dad took Carole to throw her in the pool. He tried to run, but his father was too fast for him and he also end up in the pool fully dressed. Then, Carole and him chased after Christopher, trapped him and threw him into the pool. They fight during hours into the water, just playing around and enjoying themselves by being together. A true moment of happiness and pure love. For Finn it was surreal. But one week later, everything was gone...<br>A tear of sadness fall along his cheek as he think about it, he wanted to scream his anger, and then he remembered: The scream and he promised himself that he will find this girl; he was now on a mission. He doesn't even know who she was or what she would look like but he didn't care will find it tomorrow.  
>It's been a long time since he had a goal.<br>This sound just won't stop and replayed in his head all over and over again. He had to find who this girl was and why would she be screaming. It couldn't be a moan because even he can tell that the girl was hurting. A moan doesn't make your heart jump, well not like that anyway. And another thing, why the guys were that surprised to see him? They seemed like they were hiding something and that he had caught them doing something wrong. Maybe they heard the scream and were scared too, no they weren't scared... Maybe they were the one who made the girl scream. No it couldn't be them. They weren't that type of guys. They were better than that. At least, that's what he thought. But you can never be sure of what your "friends" really are.  
>He was so sure about it though, they aren't exactly "friendly" because when they are bored, they toss the Nerds in the dumpster, but are they capable of hurting a girl? He knows that these boys have something to do with this scream. If not, then why were they so defensive when he ask them about the scream and immediately jumped into the pills theory? He was proud of himself by not taking them anymore, and he know that his mom was too, so they must have something to hide, and he was ninety nine percent sure what, but he had no proof. No more than ever he is determined to find out what, and a strange feeling was telling him that it will lead him to the mysterious girl. Suddenly, he realize that he had grown an affection for her, "come on Hudson" he thought to himself, "you don't even know who she is" the he shook his head and tossed that feeling in the back of his mind and got started doing his homework just to keep his mind distracted from everything.<br>He went to bed that night with this scream still playing in his head

**

She just couldn't stand this anymore. After her audition which went extremely great, she met them again. She was scare to death, when she had heard their voices, she tried to avoid them by taking the opposite direction but it was useless since they had seen her.  
>" Hey beauty! Wait! We have a few words for you.<br>"Leave me alone! I don't wanna talk to you. If you touch me again I'll tell my dads, and they'll press charges and you'll be going to jail! She tried to run but they stopped her by grasping her wrist and guide her to the locker room next to the football field.  
>" Are you threatening us! OMG I'm soo scared", said one of them sarcastically.<br>" LEAVE ME ALONE" she started to scream, then bam she felt a hand on her face, one of them had slapped her and made her hit the wall violently.  
>" Ok, now first, you will stop screaming because nobody can hear you so nobody will come save you and even if they hear, still nobody will come because everybody hate you, cause you're a freak. Second, give me all you have, I know you don't want me to show how it works again.<br>" I have nothing, please, let me go, let me go... I won't tell anyone just please let me go home."She pleads again while she started to sob and her head hurt a lot.  
>" Open your bag and shut up." She did as they say hoping that that would make them stop slapping her. But they had other ideas for her. "Faster!" They gave her a kick in the knees to make her go faster, but she fell on the ground, crying more than ever.<br>"We don't have all day so hurry up" She gave them all the money she had, 150 dollars that she needed so that she could buy a new dress. Right now she could care less.  
>" Good! you see, you have something as always. Now go before we stop being nice to you." The other guys slapped her again in the stomach<br>"ughhhhhh … Sorry... I'm goi..." They hit her so hard she couldn't hold it. She runs to the exit without a look for behind. Her life was hell.

She was watching her feet when she walks in the school the next day. She grabbed her books and went to class without looking around to see people. She didn't want to be seen. She was wearing glasses, because she had a black eye that she was ashamed of.  
>"Be strong Rachel, you can do it. For your dreams, be strong" she kept telling herself. But her strength wasn't enough. Instead she just hummed to herself some of Barbra Streisand songs just to forget these two guys. Barbra used to be the only thing that calms her, but today, she was shaking, a lot, but nobody noticed that because nobody cared about her. She never felt more alone in her life. She realized how much of a bad person she was. Sure she had a lot of money she know that she had no social life, nobody to rely on, nobody to defend her and make her feel safe. Money didn't save her last night. Maybe she should try to be a better person. She doesn't want to be like that anymore. She sucks, she's mean, selfish and egocentric, and everybody tell her that. She hates herself now. She never thought it could happen. Her fathers didn't raise her like that, she was raised to be proud of who she is, proud of the decisions that she make, like her father would say:"Honesty, respect, dance, those are the foundations of the Berry's family but right now all she feels is shame.<p>

Well, it's going to be a very long day.

When she arrived home, she ran to her room, like she did everyday when she transferred to McKinley, only to be stopped by her father in the hallway.  
>"Princess, are you alright? You seem… different, something is bothering you?" He started<br>"no daddy, I'm a little tired that's all, don't worry" thank God she was such a good actress.  
>"Are you sure?" he said not quite convinced.<br>"Yes daddy, you know I would tell you if I have something in my mind." She said in her sweet voice, "now excuse me, I have tons of homework" with that she walks to her room and locked herself and started to cry.

**

Class. Usually he hates it, but not today. Not because it was interesting because, come on! But because he was spying. Imagining how the girl he heard can look like. He even had a dream about what she would look like, he imagined her to be fragile and tiny, and all he wanted to do is to protect her from this awful world... Wait why is he thinking like that! He doesn't even know her… "You need to focus on the voices" He was listening to some girls talking and eliminates the one who couldn't be hers. But it didn't help. There were too many voices; too different, but one of them is her, it has to be, but then again, he heard her once so it was hard.  
>He was clueless. He didn't know more than he knew yesterday. So he thought that he could talk again to the guys, maybe they'll help him. Yeah he'll ask them after football practice.<p>

5:00: Practice time.  
>As always, he came earlier. He didn't have friends beside Puck, but Puck was always with some chick making out, so he had nothing else to do.<br>" Please just stop I'll do anything you want but stop, my fathers start to doubt there is something going on, just let me go…" BAM " AHH".  
>Was he dreaming or …?<br>He was in the hallway when he started panicking and run towards the locker room only to be crashed against a girl.  
>"Please, don't hurt me, I have nothing, please let me go…" she said crying and trying to escape from him…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Threatened**

_**"Please, don't hurt me, I have nothing, please let me go…" she said crying and trying to escape from him…**_

"Hey, Hey... That's okay I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you crying?

"Please let me go. I have to go. My fathers are waiting for me."

Without warning she runs to the exit and Finn didn't have time to assimilate what had just happened so he lets her go. He couldn't believe it! It happened again. These sons of bitches really had hurt her. He was not letting that happen again so he left and went to the stadium. Surprisingly, Alexis and Jacob were already training.

"Guys, I need to talk to you" Finn was really really pissed and he clenched fists, to keep himself from punching them in the face already.

"Hey Finnocence, what happened? Did you lose your candy?" They both laughed to it.

"Not in the mood to laugh right now. I just saw the girl. The same girl that was screaming yesterday afternoon. And I know you did something to her. You'll stop that immediately, cause if it happen again; I'll explode your faces and you'll not even remember your name. Seriously, man she's a girl. You should be ashamed. You jerks."

"Yes daddy. We will... Just watch your own back, now little pussy." And then, the coach comes before he could respond.

During the training, he can't put his head in what he is doing. His mind keeps going to this girl. Like he had thought, she's tiny. He swears he had already seen her at school. But he didn't, like, really paid attention to people these last 4 years, so he can't be sure. She has long brown hair, just like her eyes which are beautiful, oh my god those eyes! He could easily loose himself in them, but there was something else in those eyes: Fear. She was so terrified. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything was gonna be okay. That he wanted to protect her. She looks like a girl who needed to be protected. Seriously he really got to stop thinking about her like that! He didn't know her. She could be a real bitch. No, she can't be, a bitch doesn't cry. She hides her emotions. At least, he thinks that they are like this. He doesn't hang out with a lot of people to be able to really make up a mind about them about whom they are or who they could be. But still. He has to see her again, he needs to talk to her and ask her what Alexis and Jacob did to her. That's the first thing he will do tomorrow when he will go back to school.

For now, he lances glances to the two guys with hate. Yes, hate. His first emotion in years, well, that has nothing to do with the tragedy he dealt with. Hate. He was kind of happy to be able to feel like that again. He thought his feelings were gone in the grave with his dad.

He had a goal, now. To protect this girl no matter what. He was sure can't take two guys on his own, but he didn't care, he made himself a promise and he will work on this promise. Until she's safe.

She's gonna tell her dads. She can't hide it to them anymore. Not with all the marks that are on her body. It hurts. She is scared to death. She's weak, alone and hopeless. They're right. Everybody hates her for being selfish and ambitious. Why would they care about her? She did nothing but tell her honest opinion about others, sure she used mean words but that's not the point, sometimes egocentric for the taste of the students. It's not like she was a pretty girl too. She has a big nose; she's short, with a big mouth. Yes, she's ugly, but these marks don't help. Rachel is a weak loser. She realizes that now. In addition to all the crap she's already in, the quarterback, this Finn Hudson guys (who doesn't know him?), has noticed her and knows now that she's weak and he will also take advantage of her. Three guys! Two are already horrible, but three! She doesn't want to think about it.

Why everything happened to her? She just wants to be a Broadway performer, a huge actress and singer. Like in her dreams since she's born.

That night, she is going home and prays that her fathers are still at work. They aren't.

"Honey, come here!" she put one feet in the house and her Dad asks her to come. Great!.

"Dad, I'm very tired. I had a long day and I would like to go take a shower and then go to bed. We can talk tomorrow."

"No!, that's what you said last night, and the night before, and the night before too. Come down it's an order" Amazing! Now he was upset. So she comes.

"Sweetie, I'm very worried about you. You're not the same anymore. You closed yourself up and you're alone all the time. Is there any problem at school? Tell me, I wanna know.

"Dad, I love you and you know that if there was something I would immediately tell you. Classes are hard, and I have to study a lot. That's why I spend a lot of times in my room by myself. Studying and sleeping in order to be the best, like Barbra Streisand." Her acting skills are not at her best but he believed her.

"Okay, then I hope it will be over soon, I miss talking to my daughter like before. See you. Love you and have a good night."

"Love you too Dad. Tell Daddy I love him."

She climbs upstairs to go to her bedroom and cry all she had. She couldn't tell her Dad, she had dismissed something (among others); Studying, Crying, Sleeping is more true. "God tell me what to do to stop. I'd do anything but please I can't stand it anymore. I'll be good I swear. Just make it stop". Tears are falling on her sheets. It won't stop. She's too desperate. She needs someone to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay, even if it won't.

2 hours later, she's still on her bed crying. She doesn't know what to do, so she thinks of something that one day a gothic girl told her "Pain heals pain sometimes". Maybe it's true. She wants try. She goes to the bathroom. Her fathers are sleeping. Without thinking twice, she takes a razor and starts cutting herself, on the back of her arm. Blood flows as much as her tears but at least she knows now why she's crying. It's good. For all the evil she did to people, for being mean, ugly and everything, she deserves it. Alexis and Jacob want to hurt her. Okay, she deserves it. She's a bad person and she had to feel it. After cleaning behind her, she goes to bed. Her arm is hurting a bit, but it doesn't bother her. She falls into sleep right away.

**Thanks to all of you! I would appreciate a lot if you review ….**

**Thanks to noro by the way **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review for ideas or whatever you want ^^**

**Chapter 4 – Just talking**

Finn woke up earlier this morning. He was looking forward going to school and find this girl.

He showered in 3 minutes (personal record he might add), got dressed in 1 and didn't bother himself to take breakfast. It was just a waste of time. When he goes downstairs, he meets his mom.

"Morning Son! It's 7:00 and you're already going to school?

"Yes I have to … hum... study for a test. It's important."Great; he can give up on the idea of becoming an actor

"Okay... I won't stop you. But what have you done to my son?

"Mom, please!" He was embarrassed, now.

"I'm joking Finn! Go! I don't want you to fail your test. Love you, have a good day" she smiles at him.

Hallelujah, he can finally go.

When he arrives at McKinley, there isn't a crowd, yet. He will just chill around maybe she will be here yet. If she's a nerd at least she will. He comes to the hallway, but she isn't like in the playground. Well maybe he just has to wait until there are more people.

He's heading to the library, because he can't really go somewhere else. It's really quiet when he enters the room. At the bottom, there is a girl who is sitting and looks hypnotized by her book. Wait. She looks a lot like... OMG it's her. She has the same hair and she's wearing a red skirt, like yesterday. He deduces that she likes skirts.

He doesn't really know what to do, now that she's here. He just can't go talk to her and says "Hey, I saw you yesterday you were scared a lot and crying, so maybe something bad happen and I'm here to help you" No. Not really. The next thing he feels himself doing is walking to her. He prays a lot right now. "Come on Finn, she's just a girl".

He takes a deep breath "Hum, Excuse-me. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

She turns her head to look at him, and gulps "I have to go please I have to go..."She's obviously scared by him, he was confused cause he didn't do anything. But this time he wasn't letting her go that easily.

"Please stay. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just wanna talk. Trust me. This isn't the taller boys who are the meanest I swear." This is THE worst joke of the century.

"So why are you here?" She looks a little, a little. She was still ready to jump and runs toward the exit, but she didn't do it, yet.

"Just talking. I'm here earlier and...

"Yeah, like I haven't notice that" Nice one girl.

"I know, but you were alone and I was wondering if maybe, you could help me with my … exercises." He really has to hang out with people more often. He was ashamed of himself. Help with his exercises, seriously! She just raised an eyebrows and he thinks that she looks adorable.

"You want ME to help YOU with your exercises?" Apparently, she thinks that he's playing with her.

"It seems like it, yeah."

"So there is nothing to do with what you saw yesterday, right?"

He wanted to say "Well, yes I saw everything; I wanna protect you, be there with you, talk to you and fight them to blood", but he couldn't not yet, he has to earn her trust first, so he reply :

"Not at all. This is your business." _Good liar, Finn._

"It's... it's okay, tell me where you don't understand"

"But if you want to talk about it I have no problem with, I'm here to listen though, and I'm a good listener."_ Finn shut up,__ just shut up, for god sakes stop speaking_.

"Let's talk about your exercises instead." Smart girl too.

They spend the hour before class studying. Even if he had understood his lessons, he was glad that she was talking to him, sure with some distance but he figures it was a good start. He learned that when she starts speaking, it's hard for her stop and she uses big words, some of them he didn't understand, but he wasn't going to let her know that, but she's nice. She seems like it. He was staring her while she's writing the answer to his exercises. She really is pretty, no not pretty, more like beautiful, absolutely stunning, not those Hollywood beauties, the real beauty. She's not like all the other girls. She has curves but not all a lot, her eyes. Damn her eyes, they were even more beautiful when she's not terrified. He was also dying to see her smile. But he doesn't think she was in the mood to do it; she was very cold, anxious too. He wants to ask her what happened yesterday. And he wants to tell her that he was going to help her. But he decided against it, after all he doesn't really know her. It's not like he is her friend or anything. That doesn't mean he doesn't want to be.

Then, the bell rings so it's time to go.

"Thank you... Hey! What is your name by the way?" He forgot to ask her.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you should know, remember that name."

"It's pretty. I'm Finn. Finn Hudson. Rachel maybe I can see you after school tonight?"

"Maybe, I have to go."

He stood there alone in the library for at least five minutes like he was frozen, his feet just wouldn't move. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

He was like floating; she has agreed to see him again, sort of. He was really looking forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews make me write faster ^^

Chapter 5 – A Friend

It was the weirdest feeling in the world. But it was also good. He couldn't stop thinking about this girl. Weird, right? He doesn't know her and he just talked to her, like, uh, one time. But still. He just keeps replaying their conversation, all the time. Her face, her words since he wanted to know what was behind them.

He has to gain her trust to be able to protect her; he wants so badly to be there for her. She's also beautiful like ever. Her legs haven't an end but she's still short. Her big brown eyes could be beautiful if they had sparks in it, he knows it. And that smile. He hadn't seen it yet but he was on a mission to make her laugh one time.

He wanted to make her happy and protect. His life sucked until he heard her scream. Now, he was feeling like he mattered somewhere because he was the only one who knows what happened. Almost at least. He just keep supposing since she didn't tell him anything.

But today, Friday last day of school before the week end, he has to see her again to have her phone number. He knows he couldn't survive to the week end without a sign of her.

This is how he ended up 30 minutes earlier at school in the hallway waiting for her. He came earlier because maybe she was still alone at the library but she wasn't this time. Bad luck. Anyway, he just has to wait that she shows her beautiful face! He was excited but not prepared to what he was going to tell her. He didn't want to think too much about it.

Well he has to wait lunch because he doesn't see her this morning. Arh. 4 hours of class. It's gonna be long to wait until then.

Last was weird. Seriously, why? This guy, the poor guy come talk to her. He pretends he knows. He wants her to tell her everything. God she would love to tell someone about this but she can't. He seemed so nice yesterday; he talked to her with a soft voice like he didn't want to scare her. If only he knows. Maybe he could help her. Walk with her in the hallway. If he's there at her side, then maybe the stalker wouldn't come bother her, anymore. Finn. What a beautiful name. He was a good looking guy despite his clothes which looked like he had found them on the streets. Tall like very tall but he seems really nice. Maybe she should go talk to him about it and asks him his protection. No. She has to stop thinking that way she doesn't know, he could be just like them and take advantage of her, for the same thing. She wanted so badly to tell someone. She needed someone to hold her, tell her that this was gonna be okay, and that her life was gonna be like before. Joy and dreams. No misery and fear.

But also, if she tells him, the guys will know and it will be worse than ever. She doesn't know what to do. She will see.

Today, it's the last day of school, maybe she will see him. She wants to see him. But then she made a decision that is the opposite of what she wants. She'll avoid him she can't have a friend or someone to protect; her she deserves it, her and only her. She's already too selfish to in plus asks someone an help.

Each person has to deal with his own problems. No exception.

When she arrives to school, like she used to she's heading to her locker to take her books but she sees him, at his own locker like he's waiting for someone. Maybe it's her he's waiting for. Crap. She turns back and goes to her class without her books. He looks cute in that jacket, she thinks.

Lunch time. She hates it now. They are always here. And she can hear them talk about her, make fun of her. She hates them. Just a short time to pass and then she'll be in class too. But no this boy has to come again.

She sees him taking his plate and hesitantly he comes toward her.

"Hey Rachel. How are you?" This time he doesn't ask to sit next to her. He does it.

" Hey! I'm good thank you. Do you want something?" She tries to be nice; she wants to be nice with him.

"No I just wanted to spend a little moment with you. It was really nice of you to help me."

"That's okay; if you need help again don't hesitate." He wants to ask her something but he doesn't that bother her a lot. "You can ask me what you want; I see it in your eyes."She sees a smile on his face.

"Thank you! Well... This awkward to ask but you know I heard a girl screaming... And I'm sure it's you, because, well you're the only girl that was there the two times I heard this girl screaming, and I just wanted to know if I was right and I...I..."

"You know it was me but you have to keep this for yourself and promise me to don't tell anyone. I'm begging you. My safety depends on it. They're going to be even meaner if they learn that you know. Please I know I don't know you and I shouldn't talk to you at all, but please please don't tell them or don't play with me about it, don't hurt me or..." She didn't even breathe while she said this.

"Stop Rachel, I would never do that to you. It's crazy but I want to be your friend I want to help you. I won't tell them I swear. Just calm down and breathe you look really pale. Breath." He put his hand on her to squeeze and prove to her that he doesn't want to her. Her skin is soft and warm.

"Rachel breath."

"Finn I can't, I need air, I have to go out." She so stressed, it's crazy, and she's shaking. A lot.

"Okay, okay don't worry. Let me help you." They try to be noticed by the other students and it works a little. They going to the exit and head to the parking lot to sit on the grass. She tries to catch her breath while Finn is still her stroking her hand to calm her.

"I'm sorry, it's just when I... start. Thinking too much about them it scares me a lot. And I can't control myself. I'm sorry you should go back to school. I'm okay, now." By her hand in his he could tell she was everything but okay. She was shaking a lot. So he doesn't talk and wait for her to be okay. He doesn't even look like he has pity of her. More like he worries about her. That's nice to have someone who cares for her enough to stay here and say nothing. There is nothing to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 – Hope**

It's been a whole week already and she still hadn't been seen by the guys. She can't believe it. Maybe they will stop to racket her. They maybe had everything they wanted. Rachel was happy in a way; she hopes so much that they will never come again. 1 week! She even allows herself to smile at the thought of her life going back to normal. Like before, with joy and happiness. She let herself feel the warmth in her body, it's so good. She had forgotten what it felt like to have no worries. Just be a teenage girl. She hadn't cut herself since the last time. She doesn't know why but she hadn't thought of it actually.

Lies. She knows why. 1 week spent with Finn. It was crazy but he's so nice with her, and so dainty, with his words and his gestures. She likes that a lot. She never had a friend before besides Audrey that she barely talked to. Less say a friend who is a boy. They never talked about what the guys did to her. He nerve asked her and its better like that.

When she's with him, she forgets what happened, what she wants, who she is and mostly who she used to be. Cause yes Finn is poor, his mother works a lot to be able to pay the rent, and make her son eat that's why he doesn't see her a lot. That makes him sad; she knows it because when he talks about her, he has his eyes full of love but sadness also. She listens to him a lot; his voice soothes her a lot. His voice his soft, and low when he talks to her. Often he will take her in his arms for a hug, and he's tall and big so she feels safe in his arms. She never wants him to let her go. They hang out after school, they go walking or drinking a coffee in town, she always pays for the both of them, and they talk. They learn to know each and she likes to know him a lot. They never went to her house or his maybe because he's ashamed and she's too to present him to her dads and him to his miserable house. Maybe.

She would like to have his number, to talk to him at night too when she's scared or feel lonely. She would ask him!

Tomorrow is today now. She's heading to school as usual and she can't wait to see him!

He's waiting for her at her locker like every day since he helped her to regain her calm at the lunch.

He's smiling. He always smiles, though. That wonderful lopsided grin made by him that she loves so much. She doesn't run to him but she would have loved to do so, cause she really really likes him!

"Hey Tallboy! How are you?" She chooses to name him like that for oblivious reason and when she did the first time he blushed she doesn't know why but she found that he was cute. Since then, it's his nickname.

"Well, Hello Rachel! I'm fine as always but you you seem in a really good mood! What is that for?"

"For nothing! I'm happy to see you that's all. And it's been almost a week since... since you know... the guys..."

"Yes I understand and I'm glad. Maybe I freaked them out because you know I'm tall and strong like very strong and they know that I will protect you no matter what, only because you're tiny."

She laughs "Only because I'm tiny. So if I was taller you wouldn't have save me, or came to my rescue?"

"Yes but then I would have come cause you're beautiful and beautiful girl need to be protect. Don't worry you're tiny AND beautiful so I afraid that you have to bear me for a while"

She's red. Did she dream or he had really said that she was beautiful? He was the first person to tell her something like that. She's so happy right now.

"You think I'm...uh beautiful?" he looks surprised when she asks him. What? It's not like she was a super model, or thin like Quinn!

"Of course you are. Why do you ask?" Well apparently for him it's normal.

"Like that. Thank you Finn this is really nice of you. I'm going to hug now."

She does, she threw herself in his arms and hug him with all the strength she had.

"Wow, maybe I should tell you that more often, if I can have a hug like that every time." he says when they break apart. "What would you say if I offering you a ride to your next class, my lady?"

"I would say that this is very chivalrous of you, my dear Finn." she giggles and follows him to her next class without paying attention to the glares that people glances to them. She's in a bubble with a men, she's falling for. Badly.

It's been a week since he has talked to her for the first time and this is the first time in a very long time that he feels good. When he drives home at night, he doesn't think of his life which sucks, his future boredom after he mades his homework because now he thinks about her. The words and smiles they shared during the day. She's such a wonderful person. He never would have thought she was that nice. She's so passionate, caring and adorable that sometimes he wishes he could be with her every minutes of everyday. She's his angel that made him forget why he was unhappy before. He still thinks about his dad but he thinks that maybe he could try to live to be a good man and pay tribute to him. Make his father proud. It would be great for him and his mom would worry less. Thanks to Rachel he will try for her since he has to be there for her in order to protect her. It's just an excuse but he likes that idea.

A lot.

When she's happy, he's happy.

He hopes that it will continue. Who knows?

A little bit of happiness for this chapter but I don't think it will last ^^ Do you?

Reviews = Encouraged me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much to BellaRose55 for correcting me on this one**

**I really need your advice and your point of views ^^**

Chapter 7 - Anyway

She couldn't believe her luck. Rachel Berry was going to play Maria from West Side Story! She knows that she had killed the audition, but it's always nice to be reminded that she's good! Her and her co-stars for the show had one month of rehearsal, every day of the week after their classes. It was so great. Finally, she was reaching what she always dreamed of, even if it's just in high school. It's a beginning and with this show, she's going to learn a lot of things. A dream. It's like she had her little revenge on these two guys who had previously scared her often. She still hasn't seen them in two weeks now.  
>Plus, Finn was now with her all the time. The hallway, Lunch, Sport practice. Even after school sometimes, when they both had time together. He was a really sweet boy and never in her life would she have imagined herself talking to a poor guy like him.<br>Maybe he was poor, but god knows how he was very rich in his heart. He was always making her laugh when she wasn't feeling well or when she was sad because of a bad grade. He was always smiling. Seriously, it was contagious. She liked him. Maybe too much because they could never be together.  
>Yes, she likes him a lot but there is this small barrier that keeps them apart . Because at the end of the day, he was going home to clean and make food for his mom who was still at work. And she was going home or shopping with her fathers for new clothes to match with her new shoes. She shouldn't think of being with him. She shouldn't imagine what it would be like to feel his lips on hers. She never kissed a boy before.<br>Instead, he's like her best friend. In this short amount of time this is what they became. Best friends. He's her confident. She can tell him almost everything and he too, even if doesn't do it often. She feels good next to him. She's herself without worry and it doesn't seem to be bothering him.  
>She smiles when she thinks of him.<br>Tonight is her first rehearsal and she's really excited. She chose to wear a pink t-shirt and denim shorts. Very simple. Tonight she doesn't want to make a huge impression. The cuts on her arm are almost gone so people wouldn't notice them. Rachel Berry is coming back! Yes! She's jumping! She's so happy.  
>Two hours later, she's ready to go to school! She knows she's going to see Finn who also has rehearsal. When she arrives, he leaves so they just had time to say goodbye by hugging each other.<br>"Act well Barbra, you're going to impress them." She just smiles in return. He really is sweet.

Rehearsal went perfect. She was with many talented people who were really nice and funny. She was even making progress on her behavior. Yes, Rachel was talking to other people without judging them on their look. She met a gay guy, Kurt. She thinks he was as crazy as she was and he loves Broadway as much as she does. Less though, because it wasn't possible to love Broadway as much as she did. Still, she never thought that there was another person who could understand her love for theater.  
>She remembered his last words. "You and I should do a Broadway sleepover one time, Diva".<br>Yes, she was so in.  
>She was the last one to leave the room, as always. Rachel had talked a lot without changing her clothes so she was the last one. She was replaying her rehearsal in her mind, noting the things she could change in her acting and the keys of her voice she should practice.<br>When she finished getting her bag, she took the direction of the exit. That's when she heard voices.  
>Two voices she knew too well. She stopped moving, hoping that they hadn't noticed her yet. Rachel started breathing slowly to be as quiet as possible.<br>"Man, I know she's in here. She's the only one we didn't see go out. Come on let's go inside."  
>"Okay, but only because we waited here a half hour for her beautifulness." His friend laughed loudly.<br>They were waiting for her. She was screwed. Rachel tried to hide behind the door. She heard them walking in. She really tried not to make a noise. She studied her breath but it was really hard due to her shaking form.  
>"Beauty, we know you're here. No need to hide we just want to talk to you about something." His voice was soft, but she could hear his lie through it. She couldn't handle it. She started sobbing and collapsed onto the floor. Making noises of course.<br>"Please..." They turned their heads when they heard her.  
>"See I told you she hadn't left. Let's enjoy now."<br>They walk to her. That's when she started to run. It was useless, but at least she tried. Each one was holding one of her wrists after they grabbed her.  
>"Please let me go, I swear I have nothing...," she begged.<br>"Actually, girls always have something guys want even when they have nothing."  
>Within seconds he had ripped off her t-shirt and unbuttoned her jeans leaving her in only her panties and bra. She screamed to death but it didn't help. One of them -she doesn't know which one- had slapped her in the face forcefully and she had stopped breathing for a second. It couldn't happen. Not to her.<br>He began touching her body roughly, causing her to tremble violently. She wanted to throw up on him. She didn't want to be touched. She wanted to get out of her, but she couldn't do anything. So she prayed.  
>He didn't touch her for long before he pushed her panties to the side and thrust into her violently. Rachel let out a scream at the horrendous pain. She shrieked continuously, while his friend stroked himself at the view before him. The guy in her was moaning. That bastard was enjoying himself. He stole her innocence, her virginity, her pride, and everything she believes in from her. She sobbed and waited impatiently for them to finish. A few more thrusts and it was finally over after what seemed like hours. They let her fall to the floor in pain and fear.<br>"Gosh it's so good to take you like that for the first time. You're so tight."  
>"Man, it was only for you, you're not cool!<br>"Please you're all red. I think you got your part on the enjoyment too"  
>They left. But the last thing they sad froze her heart.<br>"It's just the beginning, anyway..."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the delay with the updates but I didn't have ideas and i guess i get a little bit discouraged… But i didn't want to let you down so an amazing girl wrote this chapter for you ! Tell me what you think I need you!**

**Thanks to sarafinchel 3**

**Chapter 9 – What Hell?**

**We don't own anything!**

A week, it has been a week and Rachel couldn't get out of her room, even her dads started to get worry, but she told them that she had the flu and that she needed to rest, so they stopped asking, like always, she's been raped and she could tell anyone about it, then again who would believe her? Nobody like her, not even her fathers or Audrey, they didn't even speak to each other for so long that Rachel stopped counting, and she would certainly NOT tell Finn, how can he wanna be friend with her again after that? How can he even look at her after he find out? NO, she will keep it to herself, she felt dirty and all the shower in the world would not take that feeling away from her, she felt dirty because she is dirty, she lost the most important thing to her to some mean jerks and she hated herself for letting this happen to her, she kept believing that it was all her fault, she knew that it was all her fault, now can she return to that school after that?

She couldn't, there is no way in hell she'll be able to return to that school. She just couldn't, not after everything that happened, she may have been able to handle the teasing, but she can't handle that by herself, so she made a decision.

Later that night, she gets out of her room and went to the kitchen when she found her dads getting ready for dinner.

-Dad, Daddy, can I talk to you for a second?

-of course sweetie, said Leroy, are you feeling any better?

-yes I'm feeling better thanks, but that was not why I wanted to talk to you.

-oh sorry honey, what's up?

-Daddy, since we have all this money, can I be home schooled?

-why baby? Where is this coming from?

-I know it's all sudden, but McKinley isn't the best school, and since the nearest private school is an hour and a half far from home, I thought that maybe studying at home is the best option.

-but I thought that you liked that school! Sure it wasn't at first, but we have noticed how happy you seemed lately, well at least until last week, did something happened?

-NO! _She said a little bit too soon_, no, nothing happened, it's just that I think that this school is keeping me from shinning as bright as I should be.

-I thought that you got the lead in the schools musical! Said Hiram a little bit skeptical.

-I did, but all the cast aren't that good, and I'm afraid that if I'm a part of a mediocre play, nobody would take me seriously, and I can't blow it.

-Rachel darling, that doesn't make any sense!

-I didn't expect you to understand, but I expected you to be supportive, I guess I was wrong.

With that she runs back to her room with tears in her eyes, leaving a confusing Leroy and Hiram in the kitchen.

She couldn't believe her luck, why her dads couldn't just agree to let her stay at home. She can't go to that school anymore, no way, she will have to drop it if she had to, but she will not put a foot there again, not under any circumstances. Just then she hears a little knock on the door, she slowly went to open it without bothering whipping the tears from her face, she found her fathers at the door, and without waiting for them to say anything, she hurried to her bed and buried herself in the sheets.

-we're sorry that we upset you, said Leroy as they approached her, I don't know what happened in school that you're willing to drop it to stay at home, we know that it has been difficult at the begging, but we thought that it has been better, since you seemed very happy this last few days, but if you're sure that it's what you want, then we have no problem with that. I'll use my contacts to set you up with some teachers who'll help you catch up.

-thank you dads, she said as she hugs them, you have no idea how this means to me.

-you're welcome honey, you know we'll do anything for you, we know that something is bothering you, we're not pressuring you or anything, but I hope you know that you can tell us everything, we love you and nothing is going to change that, you're our little star.

-I love you too dads, so very much.

-ok we'll let you rest, but dinner is ready if you're hungry.

-thank you, I'll be right down.

With that they went downstairs letting Rachel alone in her room, trying to compose herself, so that her parents wouldn't ask anymore questions.

He missed her, he really did, it has been a week since he last saw her, but he missed her terribly, he was at school terribly early for his licking and stayed an hour after last period just to see a glimpse of her, but nothing, and since he knew her schedule by heart, he even stayed outside of every class she supposed to have, but nothing, there was no sign of Rachel, and that worries him, did something happened to her? Was she sick? No, she would have called him, right? He spend every night in his bed, going through multiple scenarios that could happen to her, like alien abduction, or terrible car crash or… damn those movies, he really got to stop watching them, it even begun to worry his mom, even though that he told her multiple time that he was okay, that he was just tired from football and school, she was afraid that he went back to the dark place that he was in, but what she doesn't know, that Rachel has helped him a lot and she doesn't even realize it, he could easily get lost in those big beautiful brown eyes, he loved her smile, that could lighten the room, and he really really love her laugh that was just music in his ears, and he really hoped that nothing happened to her, cause he wasn't sure what he would do if it did. No he has to find a way to make sure that she's alright, but how? As far as he knew, he was her only friend, and even he no idea what's up with her, he doesn't even know where she lives, exactly all he have to do is go to see her at home to make sure she's okay, but how? Sure he knew that she lives in the safest side of Lima, where the rich people leaves, but that was it. There's gotta be a way to know her address, maybe with Puck's help, they'll break into Figgin's office and take a look at her file, he'll be in trouble but she was worth it, he knew that he has developed feelings for her, but he was not going to push her into anything, and right now, his priority is to make sure that she was alright, so it's decided, tomorrow right before lunch, he'll break into the principal's office with Puck. He went to bed happy with himself.

The next morning, he went to find Puck between first and second period to tell him about his plan, but he couldn't find him, he tried the hall, the classes he supposed to attend, even the locker room, but Puck was nowhere to be found, great, he chose exactly the day he needed him most to dish school, Finn was about to give up when his eyes lay on a girl that he knew, he thinks that he was her on several occasion talking to Rachel, not for a long, but he figures that maybe it was enough, and maybe she knows something, but what was her name again? Anna? Abby? Audrey? Yes that's it Audrey, he has to ask her.

-Excuse me Audrey, right?

-this is she, how can I help you handsome.

-hum… I was wondering if you have seen Rachel, I know that you are kinda of friends.

-Rachel! No I haven't seen her in a while, why?

-No I was just asking, since I haven't seen her last week at school so I got worried.

- Since when anybody worries about Rachel?

-huh?

- Don't get me wrong, Rachel is my friend and I love her, but she's selfish and she brings everybody down with her, I suggest you to stay away from her.

-what the hell are you talking about? This isn't a way to talk about someone you care about.

-I care about her, I really do, but be seen with her means troubles, so huh…. What are you doing on Friday night?

-what?

-we're two good looking people and I was thinking if you were free so that we can go out together Friday at Breastick.

-I think Rachel is the most honest, compassionate, passionate person I ever met, and you're not worth to be friend with her, you're mean and egocentric, you said that you loved her but when she disappeared for a week, you didn't even try to figure out why? And you're standing here asking me out? You're insane. He said as tried to walk away but she didn't let him go.

-you care about her don't you? _she said a little taken back by what he said and feeing terrible._

-of course I do.

-I'm sorry I said those things, I really care about her, but I'm worry about my reputation, and before you said anything else, I know it's terrible but I'm working on it, so….. here _she took a piece of paper and a pen from her bag and started to write something_, that's her address, and I suggest to go and visit her tomorrow afternoon, usually her dads finish work pretty late, so she should be alone.

-thank you, I really appreciate it, said Finn with a little smile.

-take good care of her, she really needs it.

-will do.

With that he went to his next class, feeling a little relieved that he got Rachel address without breaking into Figgins office, also relieved that he finally will be able to go see her. God this will be the longest two days of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! I'm really motivated to write this story again and thank you to people who reviewed the last chapter it helped me a lot! Really thank you thank you thank you! As always thanks to sarafinchel for betaing me!**

**Chapter 9 – Hate You**

It has been the two longest day of his life. Really, it's like the time was against him just to prevent him from seeing Rachel again. Every time during classes he would try to close his eyes and hope that the time will go faster, but no such luck, he groans audibly when he opens his eyes and realized that only two seconds has passed.

He was looking forward tonight to see how she was doing and was worried because he knows that if something terrible happened she would have tried to contact him in any way, but she hadn't, he didn't know what to think. He kept himself from watching horror and action movies the last two days only because he knew himself too much and he could have been able to call the CSI or FBI to look for her. Yes she's still at her house with her dads but who knows, you can never be too sure. That's what his mother tells him a lot.

Right now, he's in his last period, math, so he doesn't really pay attention at what the teacher is saying, it's not like he would understand anyway. He wonders if her dads will be home. He doesn't really want to see them, because he's intimidated by them, they are really rich and well educated so he doesn't want to see their reactions if they see Finn like... well... Finn. There is such a gap between their life style that he's afraid they might throw him away, or call the police, or tell him that he'll never be allowed to see Rachel again. This cannot happen. Even if they castrate him, or slap him or something, he'll always see Rachel. Damn! She brightens his days like no one ever did this! Just by being the way she is. Maybe one day, she will feel the same way about him and maybe then they will be more than friends... Wait. When did he start thinking that way? There is no way in hell they will end up together, she deserves way better than him. And it's great to have a friendship like he has with her. If this wouldn't worked out then they would have spoiled the best friendship they could have ever!

55 minutes later a miracle happened. The ring bell sang! Thanks God he was going to see her again after 2 full weeks with any signs of her life.

He practically runs to his car. He reached for the paper with her address on it and he drove until there. When he arrives, he astounded. Her house was enormous! He thinks he never saw a house that big. It's like a castle but more modern. The front door is white while the walls are paint in a blue like the sky. It's beautiful. Don't get him started about the garden because it could easily fit his whole house. But he finds the house cute. There is no car parked in front of it, so he suggests that her dads aren't home yet, one good thing so far. When he reaches the door, a sudden fear cross his mind, will Rachel open the door? He hesitates. Maybe she's sleeping or simply gone, and starts walking back.

Okay Finn you need to wash away the pessimist mode.

He walks back confidently to the front door, take a deep breath and he knocks on the door, three times.

No answer. He tries again.

"Rachel? It's me, it's Finn. Open the door please." He hears something moving inside, like footsteps. At least, she's here.

"Rachel! I heard you. I really need to see you... Please" Now he was almost begging her! But, he missed her like crazy and he wasn't a stranger so she could at least be nice to him and open that damn door!

"Finn go away... I can't see you right now. I...I'm busy with... stuff. I'll call you later." she said through the door. Her voice seems low and feeble as if she had been crying a lot.

"Rachel whatever you do open I missed you and I need to see you!"

"NO! GO AWAY! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU..." She screamed to him! That was enough for him!

He pushed the door which happened to be open, and walks fast into her house! She was sat on the stairs in front of him, and she was crying. She looks miserable, her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and the t-shirt she had one was a little bit soap from too much tears, yet she still looks extremely beautiful.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" She jumped on him to push him against the door. He was surprised at first, but gain composure when his back hit the wall behind him!

"Rachel! Stop that! Why are you acting like that! I'm Finn! We are best fri..." He didn't finish his sentence because she was literally slapping him across his chest! And crying at the same time desperately!

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you so much..." she finishes on her knees crying like ever. Finn, still shocked from her reaction, kneels beside her and took her in his arms. He rocked her lightly, whispering sweet words to her to comfort her. He stroked her back with his hand.

"Shhh Rachel… It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here now." He keeps telling her, then he remembered that nothing could calm her like music, so he started humming the first song that crossed his mind, hoping he would calm her:

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_They say that the road_

_ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh girl!_

_You stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Circus life under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Wodering where I am lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh girl_

_you stand by me!_

_I'm forever yours_

_faithfully_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours_

_Ever yours_

_Faithfully…_

He doesn't know how much time they stayed like that on the floor but it feels like hours. After a while, she was calm and started to stand up. He thinks that she's going to hit him again, but instead she grabs his hand and leads him through the house until they reach a big pink door with the name Rachel next to a gold star: Rachel's bedroom. She hides her face from him, he knows it but he doesn't want to push her, she looks so broken and weak that maybe she could fall at any minute. She opens the door, let go of his hand, climbs in her bed, (if you could call that a bed), and lies under her sheets. Her bed is like 4 four times his, and he's way bigger than her. Everything is pink and gold. It's well tidy unless some clothes scattered all around the room. It's really like a girl's room but it's more classy and brighter. It's Rachel's.

"Finn?" He heard her call quietly.

"Yes Rachel?" he answers as quietly as her. He doesn't want to rush her, you know.

"Can you maybe... hold me?" She doesn't have to ask him twice, because he loves holding her. She fits perfectly into his arms, like they had been created for her. So he climbs onto the bed, lays besides her and he takes her in his arms. His arms are around her stomach. She's warm and smells nice despite the fact that she probably hadn't take a shower in a long time.

"I'm sorry for slapping you" that's all she said.

"It's okay Rachel. I think you should rest, you need to sleep."

"Can you stay tonight?" she raises her voice a little.

"Sure, we'll talk tomorrow"

As long as she's in his arms, she doesn't feel the need to say anything. Not now anyway. They'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow. He wonders what made her in that state. Rachel wasn't a violent girl, she was the opposite actually. He kissed her ear "Goodnight Rachel". And who cares that it's only 7pm? They are finally together. Tomorrow is another day!

Minutes later, Rachel is sleeping and he decided to texts his mom to tell her that he's staying at Rachel's home for the night. She's okay with it. He loves his mom so much, but then it hits him, what about her dads? What will they say when they see him? Especially holding her in her bed! He shake those thoughts from him mind cause Rachel needs him, he doesn't care what will happen to him, as long as she okay, the rest doesn't really matters. Just then he closes his eyes and slowly drifts to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I'm really happy for the length of this chapter… I hope you too! So tell me and thank you to all the person who reviewed! I love you!**

**Chapter 10 – Who knows!**

She woke up with the feeling of strong arms holding her tight around her waist. She didn't move, not wanting to face the day again. She was safe and felt at peace right now. Her back was against his chest and she was really glad that he had agreed to stay with her last night. She needed him more than she thought. The reason to why she had reacted like that was a blur but she hopes that he wouldn't hold it against her. He didn't seem to. He was the first person besides her dads that she had seen that tried to comfort her. When nobody comes to see you, you can see how alone you really are. It hurts her deep inside to know that she didn't have friends that look for her and check on her, to see if she's okay. Never in her life she had felt that alone. She thought money leads to happiness but it didn't, and Finn had to come in her life to prove this to her. The kind of guy that she normally avoided, never hang out with, but staying with him made her change perspective on people.

Now with his arms around her, they were no limits, just him and his breath on her ear. He really had the biggest heart. She wonders why he still is with her, caring about her when she's just a selfish and spoiled girl. But she's not one to complain right now. You know, nobody ever hold her like he does right now. She likes it. She allows 5 more minutes of peace before moving to wake him up. She doesn't want to think about his dads when they'll see that she slept with a guy, or in this case, shared a bed with a guy but mainly a guy like Finn.

She could get use to have Finn around her all the time. She loved everything about him: the smile that he gives her every time he sees her, his laugh, the way he touches her. She feels so cared about and maybe loved when he acts like that around her. She doesn't feel like an outsider anymore whose only dream is Broadway. Maybe dreams change after all.

She tries to turn around to face him without waking him up yet. She succeeds. And now, she just looks at him and his handsome face. His little freckles which made him unique and his perfect nose. He sleeps like a child and looks cute yet so mature. He's adorable even when he sleeps. God this is hard to have a friend like him, and even harder to act just as friend without wanting more. She wants to lays in this bad forever as long as he's with her. She places a kiss on his cheek and he stirs a little without opening his eyes. Smiling she places another at the same place but a little bit rougher. He turns his head and opens his eyes wondering where the hell he is. Oh right he's in Rachel's house.

"Hey Rach! Morning" he says when he looks at her, always his arms around her.

"Morning Finn" She feels shy. She doesn't know what to say. She's sad and happy at the same time so go figure.

"How are you feeling? I missed you at school and I was really worried you could have text me, you know just to tell that you hadn't been eaten by lions or kidnapped by a serial killer." She giggled at first but then looks guilty so he looks guilty. "But it's okay, you're here with me now, just please never do this to me again, I was starting getting crazy." He attempts a smile to make her understand that he isn't mad at her. He thinks that he could never be. He puts away his right hand and places her on her cheek to stroke her lightly. She's soft and it makes her smile a little.

"I'm sorry, Tallboy but I didn't feel really good, and I wouldn't have known what to say to you so... I avoided you."

"Yeah I noticed that. Do you want to talk about it, now that I'm here?" Seriously he's dying to know what made her crazy last night. He hadn't forgotten.

"Will you be upset if I say that I just want to enjoy the fact that you're holding me nicely right now, and I really like it by the way?"

"Well, ok, but only because I like it almost as much as you do, maybe a little more, seriously you're ridiculously small! What did your parents do to you?"

"Please Finn! I'm not that small and I don't think I need to remind you that you're the one who is 6"3! So it's not MY fault if YOU are big okay! Deal with it!" She laughs at him, and tickles on his stomach making him bend to avoid it!

"Stop please Rach! I hate it, please, please!" The more he was telling her to stop the more she was tickling him! At a point she was straddling him, each leg on either sides of his body. She was laughing rather loudly, her contagiously laugh, so he was trying to escape her but it was hard as she has a pretty damn strong grip; it's crazy!

Minutes later, and with no warning the door of room opens violently, to show a man who didn't seems to be happy by the situation.

"Rachel Barbra Berry I want you in the kitchen in 2 minutes! Not a minute later, got it?" And he gets out of the room. Rachel looks at Finn with worry in her eyes.

"Well maybe you could come with me just in case they try to kill me. But if you want to leave I would totally understand." After all, she couldn't make him stay if he didn't want to.

"No, I'm coming. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." _Okay Finn, don't freak out they'll not kill you they are nice people and aren't a part of the mafia or that kind of things. Breath_.

It was really awkward. They were all in the light kitchen. Her Dads were looking at switching the glances between him and Rachel. I explain, when one was looking at Rachel the other was looking at him and after the other one was looking at her and the first one at him. Scary. Understand? As no one seemed to want to start the talk, Rachel jumped in the fire. Literally.

"Dad, Daddy I can explain why Finn is here. I know that I've never talked about him with you, but he's the one I hang out with in the past few weeks, he's the reason that I was smiling a lot. He's my friend from school and he came home yesterday to see how I was doing, you know because I haven't been at school, and I was crying because I didn't feel really well. So I asked him if he could stay with me for the night. His mom knows where he is, and we didn't do anything that could upset you I swear! Please, please don't be mad." _Who on earth could talk that fast without breathing one time? Well, Rachel could_. Finn thought to himself. At least, he wasn't the only scared. Her Dads just looked at her.

"Why did you never talk about him?" Yes good question, he was wondering the same thing actually.

"I don't know... Maybe I thought that you wouldn't want me to stay with a guy. Like him."

"Like me?" What the hell was that supposed to mean? _Like him_. He's just a piece of paper or whatever? He was getting upset, and hurt too.

"Finn, I suppose. Can you let us alone for a moment please?" Her dad asked angrily but didn't try to hit Finn, so it was okay.

"Sure, Sir. I'll be in the back yard."

Once, Finn left, her fathers turned to Rachel.

"Who is this boy?"

"I told you it was my friend! His name is Finn Hudson."

"I never heard that name before, what are his parents doing?" Her Daddy was really not happy right now.

"Hum... His Dad died 3 years ago. I don't know how. And his mother has two jobs she's do laundry for people and sometimes she's a waitress. They don't really have mo..."

"Rachel is this a joke? You're staying with a boy, with no education, no money and a boy who is using you for your money! How can you be so blind! You're father and I raised you well to prepare again that kind of people! This guy is a failure in the society..." It was enough!

" Daddy I'll not let you say that Finn is a failure because he isn't and you can't judge him like that! You know nothing about him! He's the nicest and best person I have ever known in my life. He cares about me more than anyone ever did! I don't care that he's poor and hasn't a Dad. I have two and I haven't a mother it doesn't make me different or odd because of it! He helped me get through horrible stuff at school, okay! So you can say what you want I don't care!" yelled Rachel. She had never talked to her dads this way but she didn't care, she wouldn't let anyone talk about Finn like that, he's the only one at this moment who makes her feel normal and good about herself. She started walking to the backyard hoping to find Finn.

"Rachel come back here right now, we haven't finished yet"

"Yes we have! I cannot tolerate this! I'm going outside to find Finn! Feel free to come when you have changed your minds."

With that, she left. She was shaking so much. She was so angry. Yes she knows that he was poor but it didn't give them the right to tell that Finn was a failure! A failure, nobody is. She hopes that Finn hadn't left even if said that he would be in the backyard.

She sighs in relief when she sees him sit in the floor next to the table. Quietly, she approached him, sat next to him, and put her head and his shoulder without a word. He pulls away she did, surprising her. She looked up at him.

"Finn?"

"Rachel?" They were going far with that, yeah.

" Are...are you mad because of what my dads said?" She hesitates.

"Actually I more upset of what YOU said. What did: "like him" mean? What am I to you Rachel? Because I'm not that rich guy, with an expensive car, and Hollister shirt, you hid me from your fathers? Thanks Rach. I thought that we had overcome this." He was hurt like crazy. It reminds him what he is and everything that made him miserable. Maybe it's because it came from Rachel that hurt him most, he thought that she was different from those horrible rich people who only thought about themselves and treated others like dirt.

"Finn please, listen to me. You know it's not what I meant. I didn't hide you from my parents; I didn't want them to know that I was staying with you because I knew how they would react, like they did today. But believe me when I say that I'm so not ashamed of you, I could never be Finn. You are the closest friend I have." She broke in tears. It was too much to handle. She couldn't presume to lose Finn. "Finn, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you... I can't lose you Finn please, not now, not ever… please… I'm so sorry." She couldn't let him.

It broke his heart to see her like that.

"Shh... Rach it's okay." her took her in his arms. He believes her; she must really have had a hard time to cry a lot. He started to rocks her, he didn't like to see her sad like this. And after everything they had shared; he knows that she likes him and that he means something to her. "Rach, I promise I wouldn't let you down. I love you so much. I don't know what happened but I swear to death that I'll be there for you all along."

He has never say "I love you" to a girl but it feels right to tell her so, and she didn't seem to catch it. She's so perfect to him even if she's isn't in her best period we all have those kinds of moments. She continues to sob in his shirt, which is now soap. Who cares?

"You know, being poor has his perk?" says Finn. She looks up at him.

"Oh yeah which is?"

"Well, beautiful rich girls notice you."

"Haha, yes it's very true but only because you're handsome yourself otherwise I don't think we could have been friends." Between her tears he could see a little smile. He puts a big kiss on her cheek.

"Lies." he retorts.

"Finn?" The voice comes from behind them and they jumped at the sound. They break apart and turn their heads to see her Dad.

"Yes, Sir."

"Rachel and you would maybe want to join us for breakfast? You must be hungry." He smiles to them and Finn is really happy, just like Rachel. She watches him turns his head and answer.

"Of course, it would be a pleasure."

_Progress, progress._ Rachel wiped her tears and they stood up to share a breakfast with the person she loves the most. At the moment, she almost forgets why her life is so sad.


	12. Chapter 12

**I change the point of view for this one. I would really love for you to tell me what you think of it. As you know I'm French and I'm in love of English, that's why I want to improve as much as I can. So any advices are good for me. I have a big idea for the next chapter so I know it will be long! You can talk to me on Twitter I'm ( )sourilove !**

**Also, a really big thank you to **l**eanaticxoxo for correcting me on this one! I'm really honored**** and you should run read her story!**

**Chapter 11 – Let me talk**

I don't really know what is fair in this moment. I don't know what I should do either. I'm the only one who knows what happened to me. My heart is telling me to tell Finn. I want so much to tell him, I feel so much safer when I'm next to him, and telling him would feel right since he would never judge me. He's too well-raised to do so. But on the other hand, I don't want him to be worried. I'm not his sister or cousin. He shouldn't have to take care of me, like he already does, just by being a wonderful friend. Also, I'm ashamed. I feel dirty and hurt. Who would want to be friend with a girl who has been raped? That necessarily leads to problems. A lot even. Finn has a lot of problems already. I know that he does, even if he doesn't speak too much about it. It would be selfish of me to tell him, and it would add some problems to his life when me; I'm just the little girl, rich and loved by her two fathers. This is the first real problem that has ever happened to me. My life until then was always easy and simple. But now, I feel like everything has changed. In a good way because of Finn but in a bad way because of well... that day. I don't know where I'm going anymore, what I really want. I can't even go outside my house without being scared of every person, and I swear it's a big problem. People think I'm a freak – more than usual – like the day where Daddy asked me to go buy some oranges at the store. I was ordering them when a man came up to me and asked if I knew where the salads were, but instead of answering I dropped what I had in my hands and I ran to my house, my hands empty. Dad and Daddy didn't say anything they just stared at each other, but didn't comment. Maybe, in time and with Finn by my side it will get better. I really hope so, because I'm sure Broadway will not come to me alone.

My interrogations are the same as earlier. Should I tell Finn or should I not tell him?

I still haven't decided when I call him to ask him if he can come to my house. My dads are nice with him, after the breakfast they agreed that Finn was a nice and cute boy. Not that I didn't already know it.

Of course, each time I call him to come he says yes. Fifteen minutes later he is in my room, laying on my bed.

"Do you think if I say to the teacher that my cat ate my homework it will work as an excuse?" he asks me while I finished writing a note on my desk.

"You have a cat and you didn't tell me?" He knows that I love cats so it would be mean if he hadn't told me.

"No I don't, but she doesn't need to know that, though; so what do you think?"

"I think you should start doing your homework in order to be a good boy! Seriously Finn! How do you think you'll graduate?" I tell him in a motherly tone. I care about him and I really want him to graduate.

"Well, Rach you're the one who hasn't come to school for three weeks now so you should be worried about you like I am by the way." He didn't say that to hurt me I know, he can't know why I don't want to come back there. Plus, I know he's right.

"Can we not talk about me today. But about you instead? I feel like I'm the one with the mouth always open and you, you just there listening to every bothersome thing I say!" I stand up to go lay next to him on the bed, and I put my head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. It's familiar now; the way we act with the other. We touch and hug a lot more, but it's normal and it makes me feel great and at peace. He puts an arm around me and strokes me lightly.

"I like when you talk a lot. My life isn't as great as yours you know, so it's okay."

" Finn?" Ever since I met him I had a question I really wanted to ask me but I never knew how to do it. Maybe now is the right moment.

"Yes, ask me."

"What happened to your Dad?" I feel him tense under me and I lift my head to look at him. His features are hard and he closed his eyes. Not a great subject. He seems angry yet sad.

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice was dry and fast like he had closed the conversation and I knew then that he really didn't want to talk about it. I was a little bit hurt, because he was hiding that from me but who was I to be mad at him for that when I was hiding something from him too. Maybe, we'll find a right time, to tell our feelings and fears to each other. I didn't say anything after that; I don't want to push him. He's mature so he knows what he has to do. I really hope, he knows that he can trust me with everything he has. When you love someone, you keep their secret, right? This was the thing I came up last night while I was thinking of him – I always do I know – I'm deeply in love with him. How could I not when he was like that with me all the time. Where some guy could piss me off, he doesn't. I can never be mad at him, and everything he says, everything he does makes me love him even more. Every little thing is perfect. What I love the most about him is the way he looks at me, as a friend, but still it's so good and nice to be looked at like that. Like all the things I say matters, like I have a word on things he does. He listens to me and cares about me. Even if I nothing more than his best friend it's okay to me as long as he stays with me. He knows that I love him. I told him the other day. I wonder what he thought of me saying it. We don't always need words to talk, even silence isn't awkward between us.

We stayed like that half an hour before I had an idea. I sit up excitedly!

"Finn! I have an idea! I want to meet your mother!"

"WHAT? You... You want to meet MY mother? Why the hell do you want to meet my mother?" Okay, this was not the reaction I was expecting. He doesn't sound happy about it at all actually.

"I don't know, it's just you know my dad, we're good friends, and I never met her. I'm sure she's lovely! I really want to see the woman who raised you." I didn't know if it's was a great answer but, yeah why not?

"Well... You know she works a lot and isn't at home a lot so I don't know." He doesn't seem glad about this idea but I am, and I'll meet his mother even if he doesn't want me to.

"You told me you are eating with her tonight, no?" I listened to him too just so he knows.

"I told you that huh?" He lost his words.

"Yes you did, so maybe I can come to your house and we can make dinner together! It would be nice don't you think?" I was smiling now! I always wanted to see what his mother looked like.

"I don't know Rachel. We're not like you and your dads..." Oh, well I understand now. He's ashamed.

"Finn, I think we passed through this. I don't care what your situation is as much as you don't care of mine. It's not a problem for me so why should it be one for you? I love you for who you are, not for what you have." Wahou! Two times in 1 week that I tell him I love him. I think I should restrain myself but I can't, it's so easy and true.

"Then, why not? Ask your Dads I don't want them to think I'm kidnapping you or something."

"HOURRAY!" I get off the bed, kiss his cheek and run downstairs to ask them! I'm happy he's okay.

So tell me for the point of view which one do you want for the next chapter! I'll start writing it…


	13. Chapter 13

**Célia is actually a friend of me that I like very much so this character is for her.**

**Any error are mine!**

**Chapter 12 – Dinner and Revelation**

He was stressed to say the least. He never had a girl come over to his house to meet his mom before. Let alone a girl he cared about like Rachel. She was starting to drive him crazy. And he thought about her a lot now, enough to want to tell her his feelings; the feelings that grow stronger every second he's with her. Imagine yourself, loving a girl for a rather long time, but not being able to act on this feeling. It's so hard to act like she's only his friend instead of taking her in his arms, whispering nice things into her ear from behind or just kissing her temple to make her blush. It would so natural and easy to do something like this. But he doesn't want to take the risk of losing the only real friendship he ever had. It would literally be the end of his world. He couldn't let that happen when his life was going good for once. Plus, you can't have a girlfriend if you hide from her important things; like the death of his Dad. She had surprised him earlier when she had asked him about his father. He would have never thought that this was something she cared about. They never talked about it, and the fact that she had asked him hurt him a little bit. Not because it was her asking, but because it made him think of his Dad. Yes, he still thinks of him, but not a lot because he doesn't want to be sad over it anymore. He wants to move on. He's on his way, thanks to Rachel. Without doing anything in particular, she's helping him cope with his death and she doesn't even know it. She deserves to know, but he doesn't know when he'll be ready to tell her. Sooner or later for sure but his heart will find the right moment, he knows it.

Currently, he's trying not to think too much about the actual fact that Rachel, himself and his mother will be in the same room for more than 3 minutes. Rachel is more than excited with the idea and he finds it cute. Though she always is. It's like her anger and sadness from last night had disappeared which is good.

"Finn, are you waiting for me or are you going home?" she asks him while she's in her bathroom getting ready whereas he is sitting on her bed thinking.

"Tell me what you prefer, I'm your slave!" _If only she knew how much I wanted to be her slave._

"Well, I'd rather come with you, I don't really want to be outside alone, yet, you know..." She hesitates; it feels like she's ashamed.

"Sure no problem I can wait! Don't be long because my mom is waiting for us, in like..." He watches his watch. "Yeah, 30 minutes".

"Just putting some make-up on and I'll be ready! I don't want her to think that I'm just a girl taking advantage of his son."

"First, you really don't need make up. Second, she would never think such a thing, believe me. She's the nicest person ever, you'll see." He's really a mama's boy, he knows but he can't help it. After everything his mom has done for him, it's hard to not be like that.

"How's she like? What does she like? Maybe I can bring a bottle of wine..."

"Rach..."

"Or flowers? Does she prefer flowers because my dad loves to plant some and..."

"Rachel! Stop rambling you don't need to bring anything but your soul and body to her, and she'll be glad I'm sure of it." It's so Rachel to act like this. Even if it's useless; he kinda likes it.

35 minutes later and almost 2 heart attacks pass and they finally in front of his front door. You can't tell which one is the more scared. Maybe Rachel though; she just can't stop moving, of jumping, or speaking.

He opens the front door and tries not to think too much of the difference between her house and his. It doesn't matter.

"Mom? We're home!" He hears some noises in the kitchen and he's smart so he figures this is where she is. He takes Rachel's hand and leads her there. When they come in, his mom is sitting reading some paper. She notices them and stands up to greet Rachel.

"Hi honey! Welcome home!" she smiles and glances at Finn with a happy look in her eyes.

"Good evening Ms Hudson! It's so great to meet you, Finn told me a lot about you and I just couldn't wait to meet you!" If she was shy ten minutes ago, her shyness was now a mirage.

"Call me Carole, and come help me with the food, you have a lot to tell me!" His mom was his usual self and he was really happy. Rachel wouldn't have expected a woman to be that nice and soft. A real mom who took Rachel's heart the first second she came in and saw her. Finn sat where his mom was before and didn't say a word to the two women while they were talking and baking at the same time. It was so peaceful and nice to see them like this. Finn felt his heart melt with happiness. He couldn't ask for more right now.

"Rachel, Finn told me you have two dads? How it's like to have two?" she was also a very curious mom.

"Well, it's funny and I don't think it changed my education more than other children unless the fact that I was spoiled a lot. I know that. I always had everything I wanted in order to become the star I'll be on Broadway! You and Finn will have the first tickets to my show by the way!" she was giggling and Finn loved the confidence she had in her.

"You better! I always wanted to see a show and it can only be better to know the actress in person! I can't wait to see it! And for your Dads I think, us, parents always spoiled too much our children. It's crazy how we love them. You'll see when you'll have your own with Finn!" _What did she just say?_

"Mom, Rachel and I aren't dating." _Even I would do any__thing for it. _"We are just best friends." I really hope nobody noticed the way I said it like we were killing a cute puppy but I certainly noticed when Rachel said in the same tone "Just best friends." _I'll ignore this one, ok._

Besides that one comment that bothered me all throughout dinner, we really enjoyed the time together. Rachel and Mom had talked like they knew each other for years and I wasn't complaining. This was just perfect. A perfect day! After having helped to clean the table and after washing the dished I press Rachel to go to my room and talk; so we were sitting next to each other, our back on the wall, her head on my shoulder and our hands intertwined. See the picture?

"Your Mom is unbelievably nice."

"Is unbelievably a word?" I frown.

"Of course it is, and it fits your Mom. I see now where your kindness comes from. You two are so alike it's crazy. Do you think she liked me?" You can never be too sure after all.

"I think she's okay with us getting married and having babies even, so yeah she liked you I can tell." This was also very much true, and the fact that she thought Rachel and I were together proved it.

"Haha, we're too young, don't you think?" She was trying to kill me. She stood up and came to see the picture that was on my wall.

"Who is she?" Her voice was almost rude. She was looking at the picture with a beautiful blond girl who was smiling at the camera.

"That is Célia, my cousin from France. She comes here sometimes when she isn't busy. She's a famous dancer for Britney Spears and Beyonce on their tour. We spent 2 summer holidays together but I didn't see her since the funeral so I miss her a lot. I think you'd have loved her, she's so joyous and happy all the time it's almost scary:"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I looked up at her and she turns towards me to face me. "About your father."

We were just looking at each other like we had just made a confession. We were actually trying to read into each other's eyes. We both had been keeping something a secret from the other, so maybe it was the moment we shared that something.

"Can I bring you somewhere?" I ask and she quickly answers "Sure". So I stand up and grab her hand to lead her to that special somewhere.

We didn't speak a word while we walk until we get to the destination. Our moods had changed in two seconds to a serious mood, our promises in the air. In no time, we were there.

The cemetery.

I lead her until we reach the grave of my father and this is when I realize that it's been four months already since my last visit. I sit next to the grave with the word Christopher Hudson 1964 – 2009, and Rachel sat up on the other side. I don't look to anywhere in particular when I start speaking.

"It was rainy that day which wasn't unusual for the month of April, here. My mom and my dad were arguing about something silly as always but my dad got really angry and slammed the door in my mom's face before leaving to get into his car. She was really upset but she knew that they weren't going to argue for forever so as the hours passed she calm down a little. Three hours after he left she got a call. From him. He called her to tell her that he was sorry for his reaction. He told her on the phone that he loved her more than anything and that he was on his way home. My mom was happy; of course she didn't like having arguments with my father. They hung up and she started to make his favorite meal as a truce." As I say the story for the first time in 3 years my throat is hurting and I feel the tears making their way to my eyes, but I continue. "The dinner was ready but my mom and I were getting worried because my Dad wasn't home yet. Coming home shouldn't have taken that much time. This is when she got another call but not from my Dad like she expected. It was the hospital. My Dad had slipped because of the water and he had fallen into the only bridge we have in Lima. He... He was trapped and couldn't get out. He died in his car, drowned by the water. My Mom fell to the floor and fainted."

By the end of the story, my cheeks were soaked. Rachel stood up to sit on my lap and to hug me. She wiped my tears away and looked into my eyes. There were tears in hers as well. It hurts to tell the history but its good too because it's like there isn't a weight on me anymore. I feel lighter. I hold her close, never wanting her to let go. I need her so much right now. So I let her lay on me, her arms around my neck and head against my chest. We don't talk for ten minutes when she says something.

"The other day when I had finished rehearsal, I was alone in the auditorium because I had to change. They were there too, waiting for me to go out. When I heard them I tried to hide but they found me anyway. Finn I swear I fought to try to escape. But they didn't let me go, and they assaulted me. They….They touched me everywhere." I try really hard to not react to her words, but I'm shocked and I think I don't wanna know what comes next. "They raped me. They raped me and they laughed after like I was crap, and I was so hurt and scared I didn't know what to do. And now, and now I'm scared of everything and everyone, and I'm a slut and I'm so ashamed. I wanted to tell you before, but I couldn't Finn, I didn't want you to get mad or leave me alone. But I'm so scared you can't imagine."

I was trying to do my best to not react violently at her words, but it was really hard to do so. How could these bastards have touched her like this! She was so tiny and nice, they really had no shame! But, there was something…

"When you say they touched you… Had they… Really…" I don't really know how to ask her without being harsh.

"Y-Yes" she says in a low tone to prove to me that she'd understood my question. In no time, I was on my feet, heading to the exit to tell the police. She runs after me and grabs my hand. My blood was boiling inside me.

"Finn no, you can't leave me right now. Not now. Stay with me." She looks at me with pleading eyes, and I realize she's right. I need to be with her, right now. She needs me.

She was shaking violently and sobbing hard at the same time. I knew it was their fault. They'll pay for it. I swear. Rachel stops talking and I stroke her face, her hair, everything to calm her.

"I would never leave you alone. I need you so much. It's gonna be okay Tiny, as long as we're together, it'll be okay." I hope she believes me because I want nothing but her happiness and her safety more than mine. It's love.

"Swear you'll never leave me, please!" she asks. I turn her chin toward me, and we look into each other eyes. It's pretty intense and the fact that we are close doesn't help. There aren't secrets between us anymore.

"I swear with my heart, Rachel." She sees the truth in my eyes.

And like it was meant to be, and normal, she presses her lips against mine.

**Want to know what's next? Review :-)! I would love to reach 60 so... 2 minutes for me?**

**I could never thank enough the one who always review! Je vous aime **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to sarafinchel for betaing me ^^**

**Chapter 13 – Feelings of a lifetime**

A lot of people stressed when they never kissed a girl before. You must wonder how you do it right, how you'll feel, and you'll try to know how to make it an enjoyable moment. I always wondered, if I would be good at kissing and if I would enjoy it, as much as I thought when I was dreaming. If I ever wonder how would be my first kiss in my dream, it would be exactly like the one we're sharing at this moment. Well, it's even better. I'd never thought she would have wanted to kiss me, but she did and I'm not the one to refuse it. When she kissed me at first, I was really surprise but, of course I quickly responded, I couldn't NOT respond to her.

I think, if people were watching us, they'll find us cute. A little morbid maybe, since we're in a cemetery, but cute. She has her arms around my waist, like she doesn't want me to go, and my left hand is on her cheek while the other is on her hip. Our kisses are soft, and I can't get enough of her, the feeling of her lips – I dreamt for hours about them – against mine and how it's perfect. The perfect American kiss. She nibbles on my lower lip and it sends shivers along my spine. I pulled her closer if it's possible and I try to put all of my feelings in those kisses. If I die now, I could be happy with it. There isn't another way I would want to die. At some point, we must break apart, just to breath, you know. She looks at me in these eyes, and I never saw something more beautiful. She's beautiful, and this beautiful girl just kissed me. I'm a hero. Her eyes are almost shy, like she doesn't know if what she'd done is right. To prove MY point of view, I kiss her lightly two times. And now she's smiling, so I think it's great.

"Hi!" I say.

"Hi! Can we get out of here?" she asks slowly. I lead her out of this place and where we're out, she stops.

"Rach..." I'm cut off by her lips on mine again. So, if I'm smart enough, she likes to kiss me. And I like kissing her, so we're good. I can't understand why a girl like her wants to be with me, but right now I couldn't care less. It's so right, and normal like it was meant to be. Maybe it is.

A few minutes after our awesome make out session, we are walking along the streets of Lima. Hands in hands, no words are spoken. It's not Rachel to not talk, so I guess I'm the one who has to begin.

"Rachel" "Finn" She just had the same idea.

I tell her to go first.

"I'm sorry about your Dad and I don't know how you feel in your heart. But you have to know, that it isn't your fault or your Mom's fault. And I'm sure that he would be happy to know that you're a great man. You know that right?" She stands in front of me, and she wraps her arms around my waist so that I do the same. She's a lot smaller than me so I bend my head to look her in the eyes.

"You don't need to make me feel good because of it. I told you because you had to know." I don't want her pity even if I know that from her it's not in a bad way.

"I don't tell you that because I need to make you feel better, I tell you because it's true and at the bottom of my heart I know how you are feeling. Just believe me." Her eyes are so genuine and so caring, that I feel like a girl. All the emotion today is hard to handle. Her meeting my mom, telling our stories and the kisses it's a lot to take in, even the good part. I'm really emotional right now.

"I believe you Rach. Thank you." I kiss her head and tell her. "We're gonna get through it together, right?" I want to tell her a lot more, but I don't feel like it's the moment, yet. It can always wait.

"Yeah. Together." she answers with a little smile.

I decide that "together" is the best word ever, when it comes to her and I. She made me alive again and I'll help her get over her fear. We start walking again.

"Thanks for kissing me by the way" I say.

"Finn, tell me you are not thanking me because I kissed you!" She looks at me like I'm a little weird. Is it?

"Well, I do! It was awesome so I'm thanking you! Boyfriends don't do that?" Ok, it is.

"I don't think so, I never had one. But you're welcome! I was happy to do so. You can kiss me whenever you want, you know, if you want to I mean, you don't have to do if you don't want, because..."

"Rach I get it, don't worry. Give me limits because I think I'll kiss you all day." I turn her around and kiss her, with passion to show my point. And also I really wanted to.

"I'm not the one who gave limits, I'm nice." She whispers against my lips.

"That's great then."

We totally are weird but we are together, and it doesn't bother us, so I don't care that we are childish or cheesy, it's amazing.

2 days later, after the best day of my life, we're outside in her garden enjoying the sun, laying on the grass. She's sitting between my legs, and I must admit that I try really hard not to react at her body against mine, near my... my package. She acts like it's totally normal, but I had to take deep breaths and try to change the subject to be able to survive a little bit longer, in this position.

"You should come back to school."

"No" Wahou. It's clear at least.

"Let me talk please. First, you should go back to school because you're Maria and an invisible Maria on the stage doesn't really count. Kurt, you're friend I guess came to me at school yesterday, to tell me that they'll have to replace you if you don't come to rehearsal. Second, I miss you very much and classes suck, without you it's boring. If you come back I swear I'll never let you alone and do just like you asked me stay at my place. Just to prevent me from killing them or telling someone which I still think is crazy. Okay?" When I'm not in class, we spend a lot of times together – every minute – and I told her she needed to tell an adult but she threatened to never talk to me again if I denounce someone. So she got me on this one. But she could say what she wants if it's start again I will not stay calm and nice about it.

"Why should I go back?" she asks

"I just told you why." I stroke her arms while talking, it relaxes her since the word "school" tensed her.

"I don't know. I really want to be Maria, it's so good to be with these people, they were so nice to me, and you should have seen them with me. I wasn't used to be treated like that. It's because I try really hard to don't judge people on how they look or how rich they are."

"You do it very very well by the way" She obviously do it. I just needed to say it.

"Thanks. Imagine I see them again. I couldn't stand it. I'm so scared. I work on it really hard, because you help me go out and stuff but I don't know how I'll react, Finn. Do you understand?" She turns and sits on her knees to face me, her hands on my own.

"Rach I totally understand the fact that you're scared. After what happened to you, it's normal. You do well already. You're strong, I can see it only because you had the gut to tell me, and that is important. But I'll be here with you all the time. Every class I'll wait for you and I'll walk you at the end of the day."

"But you're not my babysitter or my parents. I can't let you ruined your life because of me. It would be selfish of me, and I don't wanna be like I was before." Well, she has a point but I disagree with her.

"I love you. If I want to do it, it's because I want to not because you are a burden. The more time I spend with you, the more I'm happy, so we're even. I help you and you make me happy. Please, just say..." I didn't mean to tell, the evidence today, but she needs to understand, what she is for me. "Will you, at least try? For me?" I ask her with a pleading look. I do my best Bambi eyes and it seems to work because she answers:

"I will, for you." Yes! I took her in my arms, rolled us over in the grass so that I'm on top of her, and I kiss everything I can of her, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead even her hair. She said yes, for me. Damn I love her! She laughs since it tickles and I love her laugh so I continue. Life's good in that moment.

"Stop it Finn! Please! Haha!" Liar she just wants more.

"Why would I stop?"

"Because I love you too?" I stop right in track. Did I dream?

"What?" I said dumfounded, I must have a really stupid face right now.

"I love you silly." Oh, well. What can I answer? Nothing, so we just kiss, for a long time, because I can, now. And as long as she's okay with that, I will not deny it to her.

**Ok I really hava to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so so happy and I hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks to Lia for pushing me to write this one...**

**And to **brittme** - **mygleekheart** – **noro** - **Loveydoveface** - **sarasetif** -**Twigleek** – **BellaRose55** -An me ^^ And the anon ! MERCI**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 – Going back everywhere**

You can do a lot of things when you're in love, right? Well, if she didn't know before now she does. Because in all honesty, if it wasn't for him she never would have accepted to try to go back to school.

But, she told him she will, so she will. She doesn't want to disappoint him after all had done for her and her happiness. He was the perfect boyfriend ever, he was maybe her first boyfriend but she knew it anyway, and it was enough for her. It was so great to feel loved like she does. She's sure, she has two wings to fly now. Even, her dads are happy because they noticed that step by step she was healing inside. Every night she could sleep more with less nightmares. That's because of Finn, he's a lot in her dreams now, not always catholic ones by the way, because often she finds herself thinking of how he would look naked. What? She's still a girl after all, with a cute and caring boyfriend so it's normal to have those fantasies. Does he think about her that way too? She hopes so; even if she knows she doesn't have a lot of asset she thinks at least her hair is cute and soft. Okay, he hasn't sex with her hair but it could help. She really has to restrain her hormones for now because she hadn't even talked about that with him first, so it isn't her plan. Do you plan it?

Ok, stop. School is more important.

Right now, she's at home, with her Dads whose are upstairs. She has to tell them that she wants to come back, and she's sure of the fact that they will be happy. So, it's with no worry that she goes to see them.

Her Daddy is making dinner while her Dad is at the counter reading.

"Dad, Daddy. Can I talk to you for a second, please? She didn't want to bother them.

"Of course sweetheart, no need to ask." Answer her Dad with his usual soft voice.

"Well… After talking with Finn, we thought that maybe it would be great if I start to go to school again."

They both stop what they were doing, and stare at her like she was crazy.

"O-Okay. But Angel, what made you change your mind? We thought that you weren't comfortable with it anymore."

"Yeah, and we still doesn't know why, by the way" tells her Dad.

"Leroy!" Her Daddy glares at her Dad, shutting him up silently. She ignores them and elaborates.

"I know that I haven't been at my best lately Dads, but I ask you to trust me and I promise I'll get better. Finn is there for me, and that's why I want to go back to school. I have a role to play; I can't forget that and let all the people there down. It would be very unprofessional and immature which I'm not. So, it's decided, on Monday I'll be ready." By the end, of her statement she was smiling and she had gain her confidence back. It feels good to be Rachel Berry as Rachel Berry, you know? She never gives up. For now.

0o0o

Monday. She didn't really tell she never gives up, right? Yes, she did, but you have to understand that this is hard to face alone – not totally- all the person you are afraid of. Plus, she's, today, the center of the attention. People are whispering and she prays god, because she hopes that they doesn't know.

"Finn…They don't know what happened. Tell me they don't know" They are in the hallway, and she's freaking out to say the least. Finn hugs her and keeps tight in his arms to calm her a little.

"No Rach, I don't think they do, they just think it's weird that you left school for that long and they need gossip to keep their conversation interesting. You are perfect for that. So, please relax or try to, I'm here and nothing is going to happen, babe." He kisses her nose, then her lips. She feels jelly and forgets for a moment where she is. It's better that medic for sure.

"Or we go back at my place and kiss all day." She tries with a pout.

"In another situation I would have say yes, but as much as I want to continue this, you have to be the great student that you are and go to school." He takes her hand lightly as the ring bells and leads her to her first class where he isn't. "Babe, relax, breath, listen and everything will go perfectly, believe me. I'll be waiting for you, I promise, okay?" he squeezes her hand to support her. He doesn't show her but he's as stressed as he is.

"Well, I'll try. Love you" With all the strength she has, she held her head high and go straight to her chair without looking at Finn, to contain herself. She has done it before she can do it again. For her and for her boyfriend, because she has one.

"Well, Mrs Berry it's nice to show yourself again in class!" says nicely her English teacher.

"Yes, Mister I'm back for good, now." She says with a smile and she believes what she said.

"It's great to hear."

0o0o

It could have been worse and he could have been better too. The lessons were good and she didn't miss that much mostly because they had looked movies during two classes so the gap wasn't huge. And like Finn had promised he was always there by the door, waiting for her and greeting her with a kiss after a period. The only problem was her fear, she was always paying attention to little things like when someone gets up to grab a pen next to her chair, or when a boy raises his hands quickly, it would made her sparkled. Otherwise, it was like before. Her rehearsal was at 6, Finn was going with her so they had an hour to use before. It's hand in hand that they headed towards the grass next to McKinley.

"Rough Day?" he asks.

"Long day" she answers.

"I agree but I'm glad it went well. You did really great and well I'm proud of you if it's makes any difference…" he says shyly looking down at their intertwined hands.

"It's make a difference Finn, because it's from you. And without you, I know for sure I would never have gone there all day. You gave me the strength to go, and I thank you for that and for everything."

"Everything?" he frowns. "I didn't do much you know."

"Stop it. You did everything since the beginning. You can't see how much you changed me, but I do, only with the fact that I date you and not some rich boy who is egocentric. I was too focus on the money I had and I couldn't see what I was missing in my Iife. You opened my eyes and I don't ever want to be that little selfish girl again. Ever, she wasn't even nice! More than everything, you make me feel like a girl and it's maybe childish and cheesy and…" She was cut off by his lips on hers.

"Rach, you are rambling a lot right now. And if it's cheesy it's okay because I love it. It's cute and nice and adorable. Hell, well it's us and I would never want to change it, okay?" He was rubbing his nose in her neck and they lay back under the beautiful sun. Just enjoying the moment.

After a moment, he starts kissing her again, softly first, but it became hotter when he pulls her head closer, his hand in her hair while he's almost on top of her, without crushing her. She opens her mouth to allow him access and they taste each other with love and passion. It's sweet to be with someone that way. His right hand leaves her hair to roam over her body, stroking her, caressing her back, the side of her breast and she moans a little because it's the first time someone touch her there. She doesn't open her eyes but take his hand to put it onto her breast, to let him know that he can, because it's him. He opens his eyes not believing what she had done, and closes them again to feel the sensation. They aren't huge but they fit in his hand just like it should. This is the moment when he has to think at the mailman otherwise it would be really awkward. He caresses it, and kisses her neck; he doesn't want to go too far. After what happened, he doesn't know what she's thinking at the moment. When, she makes another noise that he really likes, he pulls back and stares at her with a little boyish smile. She looks at him, the same way.

" Well, it's new ." he knows it's obvious but what do you say after that kind of moment?

"It is and I don't know about you but I like it" he loves that about her, she's never afraid of telling him her feelings.

"Oh My God yes, too bad we're here in the grass, next to a lot of people."

She smiles and answers "Yeah too bad but they will have plenty of other times so it's okay. If-If you want of course. I don't want…"

"Rachel! I should be the one telling you that, not you. You should know that I would always want when it comes to you."

"Really?" She's a girl so she has her problems with her appearance.

"Really, Rachel you are beautiful don't doubt it. One day, I'll show how much."

"Don't worry, you already do. I love you for that, between other things too!"

"You better!" he tickles her and he loves how she giggles. Everybody must hear there, but it's okay.

0o0o

I'm still alive but I had all my exams to do, and I also translate a story so it takes time. But I'm back.

Are you still alive?

Sorry I'm an endless romantic.

Unbetaed because I don't want to be a burden you know… Maybe the next one.


	16. Chapter 16

No I'm not dead but I'm sorry because I also translate Rebel Yell from The Minsk in French so it takes a lot of times. But here is a new chapter written by sarafinchel … Thanks to her! A lot!

**Chapter 15 – I don't have friends**

The first two weeks went without any major problem, sure she was shoved a little against the locker, and there was a little whispering from the cheerleaders and the popular kids but other than that, it was relatively calm. Of course she avoided the football team, and Finn was always by her side, even when they didn't share the same classes, he would ask her to wait for him and walk her to her next period, he was really the best boyfriend ever.

She couldn't believe how safe she felt with him, he almost made her forget what happened to her in the locker-room, one look at him smiling and all her fears vanish like nothing in this world can touch her or hurt her.

Rehearsals for West Side Story are resuming today after class, and Finn was at his football practice, he couldn't take the risk to be late again or he would be kicked out from the team, so she insisted that she could walk herself to the auditorium since all his teammates would be practicing but he wouldn't let her, do he asked Kurt Hummel if he could, since they would be both attending the auditorium, sure they weren't best friends, (ok, they weren't even friends) but Finn can be very persuasive so Kurt gladly accepted.

At first, they were walking in an uncomfortable silence, so Rachel though that since he is one of the cast, she find herself obliged to talk to him and try to have some kind of friendship, she thought of something and started :

"So Kurt, who are you going to be playing?"

"Well at first I was auditioning for the role of Tony, but I'll be playing officer Krupke"

"I would have loved to have you as my Tony, but can I ask you what happened?"

"Look, just because I agreed to walk you to the auditorium, doesn't mean that we're best friends"

"Sorry" she said defeated, "I was just trying to start a conversation and being friendly, Finn is always telling me that being friendly with people will eventually get me to have friends since I don't have any friends, ok I'll shut up"

Seeing the hurt all over her face, Kurt let out a loud sight and started to talk:

"Well Broadway is the love of my life, I started to sing when I was a kid and West Side Story's Tony was one of them, but they said that I didn't fit the part, and I wasn't believable"

"Not believable?! What does that even mean?" she asked sincerely

He shrugged "well I don't know, but that doesn't matter now"

"It would have killed me not to be Maria, because it's also one of my dream roles"

"In other circumstances I could have been upset, but they gave the role to my boyfriend Blaine Anderson, so I'm not upset at all, in fact I'm really happy and very proud."

"Well I have a feeling that you would have been a fantastic Tony if you were giving the chance, I hope you'll be my Tony once we'll be on a true Broadway stage"

"Very ambitious aren't we?" asked Kurt playfully.

"Yes I am, Broadway happen to be my goal, I'm planning to be a star one day and playing Alphaba from Wicked, Fanny from Funny Girl as well as every role that Barbra Streisand has ever played, she's my idol"

"You like Barbra Streisand?!" asked Kurt impressed

"Like her? No, I worship her, I think that she is the greatest singer and artist that the world has ever known" Rachel added in her "DUH" voice.

"Well Rachel Berry, I think that you have found yourself a new best friend, I've been dying to find someone that would share my love for one Barbra and Patti and of course Judy Garland" said Kurt as he linked their arms and added "sure Mercedes is cool and I love her, but she is more of Aretha and Whitney worshiper, and even though I love those artists, but I kinda need my Broadway. We should plan a sleepover with a Barbra marathon on Friday, what do you say?"

Tears has started to form in her eyes, so Kurt got a little worried so he added quickly "We don't have too, if you're not comfortable, it's just that I get very excited when I get to talk about Broadway and…"

"no no no it's not that" she cut him off "it's just that I never had friends before, let alone do sleepovers, sure Audrey is great, but she is more of a classmate than a friend, and I would love to have a sleepover with you Kurt, I'll just have to talk to my Dads but I know that they will be okay with it, thank you Kurt"

"You're welcome" he said as he leaned to give her a friendly hug. When they pulled apart, they noticed that they have arrived at the auditorium, so they headed to put they costume and make up but not before exchanging numbers and promised to text each other later in the night.

Rehearsals went great, she actually made friends with Blaine as well, so you can say that she was very happy, she's now removing her make up with the other girls when she think that Finn would be very proud of her, sure he was very worried about her at first, since she didn't talk to anybody beside him, but she knows that he would be proud of her with not only talking to people but also making new friends.

As she finished, she went back in the auditorium to wait for Finn to drive her home (cause she promised him to wait for him and not walk in the hallways by herself) and she was surprised to find Kurt and Blaine waiting for something.

"Hey guys, I thought that you had left a long time ago" she asked surprised, "it's not that you had a huge amount of make up to remove" she added playfully.

"Well we know you said that you'll be fine and you would wait here for Finn to arrive" started Kurt "but we will feel a lot better if we waited with you, we don't really know why you're afraid of being alone in school, and we didn't want to leave you alone, even for a few minutes, I hope that's okay" finished Blaine.

"I would love that" she said smiling.

They started talking about Barbra, Broadway and musicals, laughing about everything and anything, she was actually having a good time that she didn't notice that Finn has entered the auditorium and had been watching her enjoying herself, that actually made him smile and be proud of her, seeing her eyes shining made his heart fill with pride and love, when he finally approached her, he had a big smile on his face and said:

"Hi baby, how was rehearsals? Sorry I was late, but coach Beiste made us do extra push ups. Did you have fun?"

"Hi baby" she said and she went on her tiptoes and put a sweet kiss on his lips "I had a very good time, actually I made two new best friends, and Kurt asked me to have a sleepover with him this Friday! How awesome is that?"

"Best friends, huh?! I thought that I was your best friend, have I been replaced?" said Finn faking offense

"You know that no one can take your place honey" she answered as she placed another kiss.

"As much as love watching romantic comedies, I don't wanna watch you get sappy in front of me" said Kurt, "so we better get going, see you guys both tomorrow, bye Finchel"

"Finchel?! Really Kurt?" exclaimed Finn

"In that case, bye Klaine" said Rachel with a wink

Then Finn took Rachel's hand and led her out of school to his car.

"So I take that you enjoyed yourself today" begin Finn

"Great time, Kurt is the male version of me, we get along very well, and I have you to thank"

"Me?! I didn't do anything! That's all you babe"

"You're the one that made Kurt walk with me in the hallways, he would never have shared a word with me if it wasn't for that, plus, you told me to be myself and accept the other just like they are, and I did. Turns out, it was the best advice that anybody could have ever give me, so thank you."

"You're welcome, but I keep insisting that it was all you"

"So you're not upset that I get to spend Friday evening with Kurt?" asked Rachel a little worried

"Of course not! I told you that I'm happy that you're making friends, besides, I'll get to spend the rest of the weekend with you right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely!"

"I'm proud of you, you know. I think that the play really is good for you, and to see your eyes full of joy… I'm happy to see you happy, I love you Rachel"

Rachel leans on him and kissed his cheek (because you know he was driving) "I love you too"

Arriving at home, and sharing an awesome make out session with Finn (seriously she was addicted to those) she went to bed for the first time since the accident with a smile on her face. Sure she knew that as long as she had Finn by her side, things will be alright, and today she had another proof of that, because Finn believed in her, she was able to believe in herself as well, enough to be able to be comfortable with strangers. Yes everything is good, she was getting better. Finn helped her, and for that she will always be grateful. She surprised herself by thinking that for the first time since the aggression; she was looking forward to the next day at school.

XXXXX

Reviews are love, and keep us writing … It takes 1 minutes to write one ! ^^


End file.
